Je t'ai donné mon âme
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Mü et Deathmask ont une relation secrète, et Mü doit choisir entre combattre les préjugés ou le perdre.


Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

Résumer : Mü et Deathmask ont une relation secrète, et Mü doit choisir entre combattre les préjugés ou le perdre.

Petite note : je suis suisse, donc le déjeuner pour moi, est le petit-déjeuner pour les français je sais ça aurait été plus simple de changer, mais je trouve ça bizarre.

**Je t'ai donné mon âme**

Un gémissement chargé de plaisir résonna dans le premier Temple, suivi d'une voix appelant à grand cris le gardien du Bélier. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, en effet cela se répétait depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

- Que tu es bruyant. – reprocha Mü à son amant.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que t'aimes ça. – protesta Deathmask en s'installant dans le lit, tirant à lui le Bélier, recevant un baiser passionné en récompense. – Je peux rester pour le déjeuner ?

À cette demande, le Bélier se sépara immédiatement de lui et s'assit, dos au Cancer. Le bleuté lui avait demandé la même chose à plusieurs reprises et il avait toujours refusé.

Il s'efforçait de maintenir cette relation secrète, malgré le fait que Death ne soit pas d'accord. Ainsi, leurs rencontres étaient limitées à quelques sessions clandestines de sexe, ce qui ne satisfaisait aucun des deux, bien que Mü feignait ne rien vouloir de plus.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir. – répondit-il sans le regarder.

- Bordel, Mü, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. – se plaignit-il – J'en ai marre de me cacher. J'ai aussi des sentiments et ça ne me fais pas rire que t'aies honte de moi. Je veux plus que du sexe avec toi. Et merde. – s'exclama-t-il désespéré face à son silence.

Il s'habilla et partit, laissant Mü verser des larmes en silence.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mü se réveilla tard. Il avait à peine pu dormir, les mots du bleuté cloués en lui comme des dagues. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Il avait honte de ses sentiments parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un avec un passé sombre empli par la mort. Cela l'horrifiait, bien que cette partie de sa vie fasse partie du passé. Il lui avait même montré qu'il pouvait être tendre, en plus d'être un excellent amant. Mais bien sûr, la tendresse du Cancer avait des limites, et Mü semblait être devenu un expert dans l'art de briser cette étonnante partie de Deathmask. Au fond, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en lui, et il se détestait pour la façon dont il traitait cet être qui voulait juste être à ses côtés comme un couple de plus. Il ne lui avait rien demandé de plus, seulement d'admettre ses sentiments face à leurs pairs. Bon, en fait, il ne lui demandait même pas d'avouer quoi que ce soit, il voulait juste pouvoir lui montrer ses sentiments n'importe où, n'importe quand, face à n'importe qui.

Il se retourna, s'enveloppant dans les draps, tout en admettant, qu'en réalité, il aurait voulu qu'il soit resté avec lui. Il aurait aimé se réveiller enlacé à lui, pouvoir profiter de ses attentions une fois de plus avant de se dédier à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Il devait reconnaitre que la faute était sienne et de personne d'autre. Au moins, le bleuté avait eu le courage de lui poser la question. Et Mü resta là, se reprochant son attitude, mais sachant qu'il recommencerait la prochaine fois.

* * *

Un autre qui n'avait pas bien dormi était le gardien du quatrième Temple, et pour des raisons similaires. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait les raisons de Mü. Il n'avait pas un caractère facile, bien qu'il essayait de se contrôler quand il était avec le Bélier, qui, de toutes façon, savait où il mettait les pieds en acceptant d'être son compagnon. Bien que le crabe avait pensé qu'ils seraient un vrai couple, et pas qu'ils maintiendraient leur relation secrète. Il en avait assez de ces aller et venues nocturnes. Il voulait pouvoir aller librement sans avoir à attendre que les occupants des deux Temples qui les séparaient s'endorment, et devoir partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait plus que du sexe, il était sérieux. Il voulait faire toutes ces bêtises que faisaient les amoureux. Bon, en fait, non. Il n'était pas comme ça. Mais il voulait bien faire avec Mü tout ce qu'il voulait à n'importe quel moment. Il ne pouvait plus se rappeler combien de fois il le lui avait demandé, ni combien de fois il l'avait repoussé, mais alors qu'il s'habillait, il arriva à la conclusion que si les choses ne changeaient pas, leur relation serait terminée.

* * *

Shion prenait le thé dans ses appartements quand on frappa à la porte, et après avoir donné la permission d'entrer, il se retrouva face à son habituellement joyeux élève envahi par la tristesse.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, mon petit ? – demanda préoccupé le Grand Pope.

Mü hésita à se confier à son maître. Il était allé le voir parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec lui et parce qu'il semblait toujours avoir les réponses à tout, mais une fois arrivé, il avait honte d'avouer ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Eh ben, en fait, oui. – avoua-t-il finalement.

- Mal d'amour ? – demanda-t-il avec soupçon d'amusement pendant qu'il lui servait une tasse de thé.

- Maître, comment… – le Bélier craignait d'avoir été découvert par Shion.

En réalité, il avait peur d'être repoussé par celui qui l'avait traité comme son propre fils.

- J'ai plus d'années que toi, et je suis observateur. – dit-il en lui donnant la tasse. – Mü, même si un arbre a des racines profondes, s'il ne reçoit pas de nourriture, il finit par sécher et mourir. – expliqua Shion. – Pour l'amour est pareil. Bien que les sentiments soient profonds comme les racines dans la terre, s'ils ne sont pas stimulés ils finissent par disparaître. Ils se perdent dans la monotonie, comme si s'était une routine de plus, et des fois, ils peuvent se perdre pour toujours, de la même manière que l'arbre mort ne peut revenir à la vie. Ne laisses pas que cela se produise, mon petit.

- Maître, je… – essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, mais il fut interrompu par la voix sereine de Shion.

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, mais le bonheur exige souvent quelques petits sacrifices. Ne penses-tu pas que ça en vaut la peine ?

Mü était surpris par la facilité avec laquelle son maître avait découvert ce qui n'allait pas, mais Shion avait toujours été capable de lire dans son cœur comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être que la télékinésie était jumelée avec une sorte d'empathie que l'aîné des Béliers avait développé avec le temps. De toute façon, savoir qu'il avait l'approbation de son maître semblait lui avoir donné le courage qu'il recherchait.

- Merci beaucoup, maître.

Mü sortit sans même attendre de réponse, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

- De rien, mon petit.

* * *

- Je te dis que Mü a un amant. – disait Aldébaran.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? – lui demanda Shura.

Ils étaient assis dans le Temple du Capricorne, avec Deathmask, Aioros et Saga. Les deux derniers n'arrêtaient de s'embrasser encore et encore, pendant que le Saint du Cancer ressentait une jalousie infinie envers ces deux qui n'hésitaient pas à montrer les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Si seulement Mü était comme ça et le laissait faire la même chose, mais le Bélier ne semblait pas prêt à lui donner cette opportunité. Il soupira, résigné, essayant de dissimuler ses envies pour ne pas être découvert, pour le malheur du Bélier et son propre soulagement, fatigué des cachoteries qui n'était pas dans son caractère.

- Tu vois, – continua Aldé – la nuit je sens un cosmos qui traverse mon Temple vers celui de Mü, et après il revient. Tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué. – ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant à Saga.

- Je crois que quelqu'un l'occupe trop pour qu'il puisse remarque quoi que ce soit. – se moqua Shura, ce à quoi Aioros répondit en lui tirant la langue, provocant les rire du groupe.

- Bon, et qui c'est ? – demanda Deathmask, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Ça, je ne le sais pas. – répondit le géant en se grattant la tête – Il cache très bien son cosmos.

Comme s'il avait le choix, pensa le crabe, c'était la seule façon pour que Mü accepte ses visites clandestines.

- On pourrait lui demander. – suggéra le centaure, et le sang du Cancer se gela.

Une chose était de se cacher et une autre que Mü le nie en publique. Et comme une réponse à cette question non formulée, le Bélier entra, saluant avec la main, s'approchant du gardien du quatrième Temple.

- Tu te joins à nous ? – dit innocemment Saga, mais avec un éclat dans les yeux qui démentait ses intentions.

- Non, merci. – s'excusa le Bélier. – Ça vous dérange si je vous enlève mon copain ? – demanda-t-il en enlacent un crabe plus que surpris devant les regardes étonnés des quatre autres.

- Non… Bien sûr que non… – réussit à dire Shura en se remettant de sa surprise.

- Merci.

Deathmask suivit le Bélier jusqu'à la sortie, lui tenant la main, toujours incapable de croire ce qu'il avait dit. Mü avait admis devant ses amis qu'ils étaient en couple, mais pourquoi ce brusque changement d'attitude ?

- Mü, qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? – demanda-t-il avec une certaine méfiance une fois dehors, s'arrêtant devant les escaliers.

- J'ai été idiot. – répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux avec tous ses remords reflétés dans ces immenses orbes verts. – Je ne veux pas continuer à me cacher si ça veut dire te perdre. Ça m'est égal s'ils le savent.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, tu peux rester déjeuner autant que tu veux. – répondit-il avec un sourire.

Deathmask l'enferma dans une étreinte sans arrêter de rire de la présence d'esprit du Bélier.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas pressé que je parte, parce que je ne pense pas le faire.

Et il l'embrassa, sans se soucier du groupe de commères du dixième Temple qui les espionnaient. Et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, à moitié cachés derrière les colonnes.

- Attends que les autres apprennent ça. – disait Aldé, toujours en état de choc.

- On a vu plus étrange. – répondit Aioros, accroché au cou de Saga.

- Ah, oui ? Où ça ? – rit Shura.

Et ils retournèrent dans le Temple, laissant le couple profiter d'un moment d'intimité, même si c'était devant les portes du Capricorne, où tous ceux qui passaient pouvaient assister à la scène. Mais pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, Mü ne s'en souciait pas. Et maintenant, il serait là pour défendre son crabe si c'était nécessaire.

- Merci d'avoir attendu. – murmura le Bélier.

- De rien. – répondit le Cancer, emmenant Mü en bas des escaliers, prêt à le montrer à tout le Sanctuaire, comme il avait toujours voulu le faire.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

**Petite note :** on m'a à plusieurs reprises dit que certaines de mes fics (comme par exemple : Pizzas ou Pardon) ont l'air de ne pas être terminées, mais c'est le cas. En fait ce sont des idées qui me sont venues en plein cours ou en pleine nuit et j'ai eu beau essayer de trouver une suite, je n'y arrive pas, vraiment navrée pour ça. Cependant, si ça dérange quelqu'un ou a une idée pour une hypothétique suite, je lui propose et lui permet (sans vouloir paraitre hautaine ou autre) de continuer l'histoire, et j'en serais même très honorée. Je me permets néanmoins de poser une condition, ne pas changer le couple (pardon pour ça, mais c'est mon préféré) et en me prévenant à l'avance.

Donc les fics qui « peuvent » être continuées sont : _Soirée_, _Pardon_, et _Pizzas_.

Voilà

**P.S :** Vous avez remarquez que Shura est un espagnol au nom japonais qui manie une épée légendaire anglaise et se bat pour une déesse grecque ?

Tout comme Shaka est un hindou blond aux yeux bleus, réincarnation de Bouddha, au service d'une déesse grecque.

Ou encore Mü qui, de par ses origines atlantes devrait louer Poséidon de par son rôle de réparateur d'armure est lié à Héphaïstos de par le fait qu'il soit Bélier est lié à Arès et pourtant est au service d'Athéna.

Pas très logique tout ça, pas vrai ?


End file.
